


Pete's Story

by SaucyWench



Category: Horse stories, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not even sure how to tag this, One Shot, Supposed to be a note but got too big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This turned out way too long for a simple blurb in the story notes.  If you have read my story Roping the Wind, you know who Pete is. </p><p>This is the true tale behind Pete the horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roping the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278208) by [SaucyWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench). 



Pete is based on a real live horse. He has an interesting story.

Pete is a registered quarter horse. He is a pretty dark bay, which is a fancy way of saying brown. He also has a wide blaze down his face, which is another fancy way of saying a white stripe. You can google all this, and that’s pretty much Pete exactly. Pete has a different name, but for the sake of privacy, we’ll just still call him Pete.

Pete was raised as a rodeo horse. His main events were as a barrel racer and a cutting horse.

Quick explanation for those who do not know: A cutting horse will work with his rider, picking one calf out of the herd. The calf wants to be with the herd, because that is where it feels safe. The horse’s job is to keep it away from the other cows for a length of time. The rider’s main job during this event is mainly not to fall off and look like an idiot.

A barrel race is the horse and rider start at one end of the arena. They run down, go in a pattern around three barrels set up, then run back. The rider with the best time wins.

Both of these events are fun, usually no one gets hurt, and believe it or not, the horse tends to enjoy them too. If you want to watch a video, they are cruelty free, although the calf tends to not appreciate being cut from the herd. However, as Fili said in my story, accidents can happen to anyone.

This accident was no one’s fault. It wasn’t even that serious, as far as accidents go. During a barrel race, Pete’s rider caught her knee wrong on a barrel. These are big drum barrels, usually full of sand, so it isn’t uncommon to see a barrel racer’s legs be black and blue with bruises from clipping them. Closer to the barrel means a better time, and the best time wins. This time, Pete’s rider lost her gamble against the odds. She blew out her knee, and along with it, her barrel racing career.

Eventually even basic horseback riding became painful for Pete’s rider. Look at a picture of how a person sits on a horse in a western saddle. You can see how the knee is bent, and the legs sort of curve to hold on to the horse. Horses also take guidance from the pressure of the rider’s legs. So, she quit riding, and decided to sell Pete.

Pete was sold to a professional rodeo clown. These people have the job of keeping the cowboys from being killed, pretty much. They also entertain the crowds between events, and generally joke around with everyone. Pete learned tons of new tricks in this job. Some of them are described in the story. They are stunts that can be done with a lot of practice by a talented rider and horse team. Don’t attempt these things, please.

Being a rodeo clown is not a safe job. Imagine yourself in the arena with a hurt cowboy and a very angry, very large bull. If you are a clown, your job is to put yourself between that bull and cowboy. This is why rodeo clowns dress like… well, clowns. Bulls see the flapping clothes on the loud annoying creature, and go after it. The clown runs, or hides in a barrel. While the bull is distracted, the hurt cowboy is rescued, and hopefully everyone walks away.

Pete’s clown was a runner, not a rider. He was on foot while he played tag with the large angry animals. Pete’s job was to do tricks to show off for the crowd. Pete loved his job, too. Horses can be a lot like dogs. Some of them have a happy nature and like children. Pete was one of those.

Rodeo clowns do not have a long, healthy career, however. Pete’s clown got hurt, as they almost always do. The doctors told him he was an idiot if he didn’t quit. So, after far too much thinking about it, the clown quit.

Pete was out of a job again. He wasn’t mistreated, in fact, just the opposite. He had a lovely meadow, and a retired clown that still cared for him. But horses are herd animals. They are social creatures. One retired clown didn’t make much of a herd for Pete, and he was bored. Unhappy horses can become sick horses, so the clown decided to sell Pete.

The clown waited and waited, and finally found the perfect owner for Pete. Registered quarter horses can sell for quite a bit of money. Pete was sold for $500, because the clown knew that this would be the best place for him.

Pete’s new owner was a knight in the Society for Creative Anachronisms. Have you ever been to a Renaissance fair? If so, you have probably run into some SCA people. If not, then go. You will have fun and meet some lovely new people. There are no strangers at a Ren fair.

Pete took a little time to adjust. He was now carrying a full grown man wearing a full suit of armor, after all. That’s heavy, and loud. Even so, Pete got used to it all. Pete took to jousting like a duck takes to water. Running full tilt down a field with a rail to prevent any collision between horses? That wasn’t anything. Pete was a rodeo horse, he had courage for miles.

Pete’s knight also did announcements and general crowd entertainment. Pete’s tricks came in handy. Standing around being cute and letting children pet him was the easiest job Pete ever had.

Eventually, Pete got old. It happens to the best of us. Carrying a knight in full armor became a burden. Standing around unmoving for long periods of time became tiresome. Pete’s knight decided it was time to put him out to pasture. And that isn’t some weird euphemism in this case. Pete was literally put out in a pasture. He has several other horses to hang around with. There are also a few cows, and one very strange goat. All goats are a little strange, though, so Pete doesn’t hold that against him.

Pete spends his days grazing, or standing out under a tree with the other animals. He spends his nights in a small barn most of the time. That’s his choice, he can come and go as he pleases.

How do I know all of these things? My mother was the barrel racer. We were friends with the rodeo clown, and were there the night he was injured. The knight is a neighbor who lives down the road. I can go and see Pete any time. I often see him in the pasture when I drive by.

Pete still knows his tricks. Sometimes I walk out and spend a little time with him. He’s always happy to see me, I think. At least he says yes when I ask if he is.

I helped train Pete to do a few things. We know each other’s signals and body language. Every now and again he can still surprise me. A few weeks ago he nearly knocked me over because he decided I wasn’t walking fast enough to get his snack.

How can a horse be trained to do all of these things? Well, that’s kind of a trade secret. It’s been passed down for generations of wranglers. So maybe you should ask Fili.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
>  
> 
> [[My personal blog]](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
